Haunted Halloween
by CyndersReign-ThePrincessOfHell
Summary: InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all go out to scare little children on Halloween night. Rated T for language and death.


**Kagome's P.O.V.**

**Present Time**

**a/n: everybody's human.**

"So can you tell me exactly what happened, ma'am?" the officer said, his broad shoulders looming over the little table.

"Yes officer, I can give you every little detail," I said, trembling from the adrenaline pumping in my veins. I could hear my heart pounding in my head.

"Then continue," he said.

"Well, I already said that a few of my friends and I went to scare some kids that were trick-or-treating. Sango was a zombie, InuYasha was the Grim Reaper, Miroku was the result of a car accident, and I was a half-dead banshee. Kami, it was so funny. Miroku would lay down in the middle of the road and when somebody walked by he would scream and yell and the kid would scream and run away crying. We were all laughing so hard we nearly fell over in the bushes...

**Yesterday Afternoon**

"Come on, InuYasha! Get your dress on and let's go! You're making us late!" a zombie jokingly yelled.

"It's not a 'dress', it's a robe! And if you guys hadn't decided to hide it underneath the couch, I wouldn't've had to spend an hour looking for it!" InuYasha yelled back after throwing on the cheap black fabric.

"Well hurry up! We're late as it is!" Sango complained.

"We never had a set time, Sango. Besides, are the others here?"

"You better bet we are!" Sango and I said together. Our costumes were the best! Miroku had "died" in a car accident and I was a banshee.

"We've been here for a half an hour!" Miroku yelled.

InuYasha walked out of the bathroom and ran into Sango and I. He yelped when he saw our disguises.

"Kami, what the fuck are you?" he asked/screamed at me.

"I'ma banshee! I told you already! Let's go. It's past dusk. The pathetic humans are escaping from their holding pens."

We all laughed as we headed out the door unknowing what was going to happen to them later in the evening.

**Couple hours later**

"Holy shit, that was hilarious! Did you see the look on that little girl's face?" my fellow Grim Reaper gasped.

"Which one!" the dead guy next to me cried, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. None of us could stop laughing.

We kept walking around, scaring little kids and picking up candy along the way. As we walked around looking semi-drunk, we came across the huge iron gate with spikes that towered over us; its dark blue paint chipping off and fading. All in all, it looked crept and awesome at the same time. The gate looked locked.

"Let's go in!" Miroku said, thinking it was a good idea.

"How are we going to get in, anyways?" Song asked defensively.

He thought about it for a minute or two before walking over to the gate to examine it. "It's unlocked. The gate's lock is broken off," he yelled at us.

InuYasha walked over and pushed on the gate. It swung heavily and with a little difficulty, mostly from not being opened often and it being set in its hinges.

Sango looked a bit surprised that it actually opened so easily. She didn't want to go in. "I don't think we should go in. What if someone owns this property and they call the cops?" she asked worriedly.

"Who cares?" Miroku countered.

"We won't get in trouble. There aren't any trespassing signs around," InuYasha agreed. The gate was still open.

Sango sighed, looking defeated. A barely audible 'fine' was heard.

Miroku jumped up and down in excitement and ran through the gate.

We all followed in suit and as we walked, Sango got weirded out by the cobwebs and grave stones that littered the dying grass. When InuYasha walked through the gate, it creaked and groaned shut. I ran back and tried opening it, but it had locked itself. 'How was it locked when the lock was broken?' I asked myself. Suddenly, Sango screamed.

A house had appeared on a hill in the middle of the yard. It looked like one of those old Victorian style mansions with dark blue, deep purple, or jet back chipping paint. The wood on the porch and window frames were rotting and had holes and cracks in it.

Miroku walked right up to the house and was so excited he could barely contain himself. "This is so cool!" he exclaimed.

InuYasha walked up onto the porch and heard a groaning and creaking noise. He looked down to see the floor boards giving into his weight. Before he could jump back and out of danger, he fell through the boards, yelling as he went down. He yelled for a solid minute or so before he hit bottom with a crack. He didn't make another sound.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed, running towards the hole before Sango pulled me back. It was already too late to do anything, though.

Miroku, a little shaken up by the death of his best friend, walked around the hole and went through the open door.

The door stayed open behind him and Sango and I, trembling with fright, followed him extreme cautiously. Miroku seemed to have a lot of fun exploring the house from top to bottom. She was upstairs on the 3rd floor when he ended up being too stupid. He stood up on the banister.

Having immense fun being stupid, he jumped from the banister to hang onto the giant chandelier that hung from the tiled ceiling.

"Miroku! Get the hell down from there! You're gonna fall and get killed!" Sango cried, not wanting to lose another member of their gang. As soon as she closed her mouth, his grip slipped and he fell to his death. A 3 story fall? Nobody could survive that kind of fall.

"MIROKU!" Sango shrieked. She ran to catch him but ended up getting crushed under his weight and gravity. I'm left alone in the house of horrors when I heard laughter erupt out of nowhere.

**a/n: A WILD NARAKU APPEARS! THROW ROCK? XD**

I grow wide-eyed and sprint for the door. It shut just as I reached it. I looked around for another way out when I saw a window at the top of the stairs where Miroku jumped. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could with my right knee throbbing.

The laughing immediately stopped when I reached the top of the stairs. I looked around frantically to see why it stopped. It came back suddenly behind me and said, "You're friends are all dead. You're next, little girl. You're the weakest link."

I screamed and ran for the window. I balanced myself on the banister to lean onto the window. I punched the window with my left hand and it shattered to a million pieces. I hissed at the pain but made no real note of it.

I looked outside the window and found myself just above the porch roof. I launched myself down and off the roof and landed on my back on the ground and mud. Ignoring all the pain I was experiencing, she sprints to the gate and it had opened while my deceased friends and I were in the haunted house. I look back to see the house had disappeared.

I grew even more frightened as I ran through the gates and up to the police station.

**And that's where the past caught up with the present.**


End file.
